The presently disclosed invention generally pertains to portable combustion devices utilized for cooking, providing heat, and general ambience, where the combustion device consumes a fuel such as wood logs, branches, twigs, chips, paper, cardboard, and other types of combustible fibrous materials (hereinafter collectively referred to as a “wood product”).
Combustion devices, such as barbeques and fire pits, have been used for many years to provide heat and light which are enjoyed for warmth, cooking, and general ambience. In particular, campers utilize camp fires to provide the aforementioned benefits. However, as experienced by many campers, the camp fire can provide less than a satisfactory experience if the fire generates excessive smoke or excessive ash, or if the fire does not generate sufficient heat for the comfort of the campers. Wood smoke can be irritating to the eyes and lungs, and can greatly diminish the pleasure experienced by a camper. These adverse features are typically the result of incomplete combustion. A hotter fire is cleaner burning and provides more heat.
A portable device which efficiently combusts a wood product with a minimal amount of smoke is desirable.